


grand deeds; small gestures

by v0rfreude



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, alcohol mention, in which minghao is an expensive brat and seungcheol is a sap, mention of sugar baby / daddy dynamic but it's not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0rfreude/pseuds/v0rfreude
Summary: Minghao reclines like the most perfect vision of an old greek marble work. He is absolutely flawless in the most breathtaking way- he always has been, of course, but this sight is truly a marvel. An eighth world wonder.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	grand deeds; small gestures

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is something i've been working on for quite a while despite its short nature, but i hope it's enjoyable.
> 
> the title is a bastardization of a line from the song 'all this and heaven too' by florence and the machine.

When Seungcheol gives Minghao the black card for the day- to buy himself something nice- he doesn’t expect a call from the bank because of suspected fraudulent charges. It had been hard to explain away nearly four thousand dollars worth of charges. And while Seungcheol would love to have that money back, he is fairly certain that Minghao is the one behind this. So he’ll take it up with Minghao and not the nice, bewildered lady from the bank. What he  _ really _ isn’t expecting is what four thousand dollars looks like in the flesh.

_ Stay cool, Seungcheol _ . He tells himself as he steps out of the black G-Wagon into the afternoon sun. It’s glaringly hot, making Seungcheol’s suit stick to him uncomfortably. Everything about today has been irritating- clients, meetings, etc it was all exhausting. But Minghao, just  _ abusing _ the card like that? It’s like the little cherry on top. Granted, he’s never given Minghao free range like that- but he’d expected maybe a  _ little _ more self control now that their arrangement was more like partners and less like a sugar baby and his sugar daddy. 

Seungcheol looks up at his ridiculously large house- small in comparison to others in the neighborhood, he supposes, but undeniably modern, and open in its design. There’s only one light on in the main windows that face outward- luckily obscured by the placement of the house, back and away from the road- and it’s in the bedroom. Seungcheol stares at it, trying to imagine what Minghao might be doing with  _ four thousand dollars _ worth of merchandise. 

_ Stay cool _ . He repeats to himself as he enters the house and toes off his shoes by the door- it becomes a mantra as he puts down his suitcase, a prayer as he ascends the staircase, and by the time he throws open the bedroom door, it’s a curse. “ _ Four thousand dollars? Xu Minghao-” _

He’s cut off by the sight in front of him. There, on pearlescent champagne colored silk is Minghao, all tanned with golden hair- naked as the day he was born except for the glittering choker of silver mesh with diamonds hanging from the end. A smile curls onto his full lips, his eyes turning into crescents. “Hi, Cheol.” Minghao reclines like the most perfect vision of an old greek marble work. He is absolutely flawless in the most breathtaking way- he always has been, of course, but this sight is truly a marvel. An eighth world wonder. Minghao’s fingers delicately trace the jewelry at his neck. “What was it you were saying about four thousand dollars?” He asks innocently, eyes widening just a bit.

But all the tension has flooded out of Seungcheol- replaced by a warmth in the pit of his belly. He’s never been very good at resisting Minghao. Seungcheol throws off his suit jacket. He can be mad later, he decides. “You’re lucky,” He says, climbing into bed. “That you’re absolutely, immeasurably, and breathtakingly gorgeous.”   
  
”Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty.” Minghao teases dryly, pulling Seungcheol on top of himself and kissing him slowly. 

“You’re also lucky I am utterly, and stupidly in love with you, or you would be dead.”

Minghao runs his hands down Seungcheol’s clothed back, tracing the bumps of his spine. “If you really don’t like it, we can take it back.” He pouts, turning his head away as Seungcheol leans in for another kiss.    
  
“Shut up.” Seungcheol laughs against the skin of Minghao’s cheek where his lips land. “I love it, you look stunning.” He says earnestly. He sits back on his heels to take it all in again, pale silk against tan skin, and the silver where it relaxes in the divots of Minghao’s body. Seungcheol isn’t sure why he ever doubted that it would be worth it. He runs his fingers fondly through Minghao’s hair. “I like the new color.”

“Mm.” Minghao hums, a smile once again spreading over his lips. “I thought blond and Tiffany would go well together.”

“Tiffany? As in,  _ real _ Tiffany diamonds?” Seungcheol asks, a hint of wonder in his voice as he touches the diamonds dangling from the ends of the silver mesh. 

“Does that make it better or worse?” Minghao asks quietly, watching Seungcheol’s fingers trace over the delicate jewelry. His own fingers come up to twine with Seungcheol’s at the divot of his collarbone. 

“Better. Definitely better.” Seungcheol places his lips over the other clavicle, sucking at his skin there. He’d never admit it out loud to Minghao but he also has a soft spot for anything expensive. “You have the best taste.” He murmurs against the soft skin of Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao lets out a breathless laugh when Seungcheol moves up his body, and kisses along his throat to his ear where he sucks on the silver ring there. “You are so beautiful.” He whispers against the shell of his ear. 

Minghao huffs out a breath, a blush burning under his skin. “Shh. This was supposed to make you ravish me, not get all sentimental on me.” Minghao grumbles, leaning up to lick into Seungcheol’s mouth- tongue sliding over the backs of his teeth. The sound he passes into Seungcheol’s mouth is somewhere between a whine and a moan- an encouragement. It works like a charm. Seungcheol reaches between Minghao’s legs, two fingers stroking down his perineum to his hole.

Seungcheol blinks, tugging at the cord that’s slick with lube- pulling a whine from Minghao’s throat. He follows the cord of the vibrator until he finds the remote control. “Did you have everything planned?” His voice is fond but his eyes are dark- wanting. 

“You could say that. I wasn’t sure how you would react, honestly. I wanted to be ready for anything. I even bought wine.” He points to the bottle of Dom Perignon rosé sitting in a bucket of ice on the bedside table. “Sorry it’s open, I wanted a taste.” He nearly giggles, reaching for the bottle.

Seungcheol swats Minghao’s hand away, grabbing the wine and flutes himself. “ _ Dom Perignon? _ ” He sighs as if he can see the money burning. Really he would do anything to make Minghao happy though. That is why he works so hard after all, he’s always promised to give Minghao the world and if this was the world Minghao wants, he can have it. “Is there an occasion for such… lavish spending?”

Minghao pinches his eyebrows together as if searching for the answer. The look he gives when he finds it is almost apologetic. “Um… because you gave  _ me _ the card.”

“I’ve given you the card before.”

“Not without supervision.” Minghao rolls his eyes and pouts up at Seungcheol, “besides I wanted to thank you for working so hard-“ he gasps when Seungcheol sets the cold bottle of wine on his chest and squirms. 

“You know you don’t have to thank me, Hao.” Seungcheol says thoughtfully, dragging the bottle down his chest, leaving a trail of condensation. 

“Cheol-“ Minghao whines, reaching for the bottle. Seungcheol brings it away from Minghao’s body- admiring the redness and the way his skin had raised with goose flesh. The bottle’s condensation still drips on Minghao’s body, causing him to twitch every time a droplet runs down his thigh. “ _ Seungcheol. _ ” Minghao complains, finally getting him to pour out two flutes of wine. 

Seungcheol moves aside to let Minghao sit up, placing the bottle back in the bucket. He hands one of the delicate glasses to Minghao, smiling softly. “A toast?” Seungcheol proposes, and a smile plays on Minghao’s lips in the way that makes Seungcheol’s heart melt- totally wrapped around his finger.

“To us?” Minghao suggests softly.

“To us.” Seungcheol echoes, clinking their glasses together. The wine is probably one of the best things he’s ever tasted. He drinks slowly, savoring. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Minghao, mischievous as always, tipping the glass over his chest with a tiny ‘oops’. Seungcheol sighs softly and leans in to kiss Minghao slowly, melting. “That’s alcohol abuse.” He mumbles against Minghao’s sticky, sweet lips. 

Then, he moves down, licking up the cold wine where it runs in rivulets down Minghao’s toned chest and collects in the hollow of his stomach. Minghao gasps at the feeling of Seungcheol’s warm, wanting mouth against his cool skin. “Seungcheol,” Minghao sighs his name again, carding his fingers through his soft black hair as he travels lower until he’s biting at Minghao’s hipbone and along the curve of his waist. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Seungcheol whispers before taking Minghao into his mouth all at once. Minghao lets out a noise that isn’t quite a squeal before he can catch it, grabbing the cushioned headboard behind him to keep from thrusting upwards. Seungcheol swallows around Minghao deliberately- easing Minghao’s cock into his throat. 

“Fuck-!” Minghao bites out when Seungcheol remembers the remote by his hand and turns on the vibrating bullet one click- just a low thrum, enough to tease and nothing more. Seungcheol starts to bob his head slowly- hollowing his cheeks while he moves up the shaft and swirling his tongue at the tip. “Ah- please-“ Minghao groans, his legs twitching where they’re spread on the bed, digging insistently into the sheets. “More _ - _ please.“ The words tumble from Minghao’s mouth, slightly slurred, leaving Seungcheol to wonder if he’s had a  _ few  _ glasses of wine. 

Seungcheol looks up at Minghao through his eyelashes and plunges back down until his lips meet his pelvis. Another cry falls from Minghao’s lips- his eyes slightly glazed when he looks down at Seungcheol.

“You’re so loud today.” Seungcheol smirks against his inner thigh, leaving a dark purple mark when he bites down. “You must have been teasing yourself for so long.”

Minghao gapes for a moment before taking a deep breath, and trying to recollect his thoughts. He can’t keep the shrillness from his voice, but he manages a harsh, “Fuck me, Seungcheol.  _ Please- _ ”

Seungcheol pulls up slowly, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside until he pops off of the tip, a trail of spit and precum keeping them connected. “I don’t know, babe, I think I’ll have another glass of wine.” He says breathily. He sits up, grinning lazily so that it catches Minghao off guard when he clicks the button to the vibrator again, the thrumming getting louder. 

A series of unintelligible syllables tumbles from Minghao’s mouth- some of them definitely Mandarin. His whole body trembles faintly, and he begins curling in on himself. “No touching.” Seungcheol murmurs, pinning one of Minghao’s wandering hands away from his body. 

“Since when do you tell me what to do?” Minghao says, but his breathlessness takes away any conviction. Slowly, he looks up through heavily lidded eyes. “I prepared myself for you-” He sighs heavily, bearing down on the bed to try and get the right angle, “and this is-this is the thanks I get?”

“You’ve made yourself such a beautiful sight. I have to enjoy it.” Seungcheol smiles, hovering over Minghao and kissing his way across his feverish chest. 

“This is the last time I ever do anything nice for you, Choi Seungcheol. Mark my words.” Minghao huffs, his fingers tangling in the rapidly wrinkling sheets.

Seungcheol laughs against Minghao’s skin, warm with fondness. “I love you so much, you are so, so…” He pauses as if at a loss for words. When he pulls back to look Minghao over, he feels his eyes glaze in awe. “Perfect.”

“Shut up-” Minghao huffs, punching Seungcheol’s shoulder- though the glowing look in his eyes tells Seungcheol he’s soaking up every word. He’d die before he admitted it, but Minghao lives to be praised.

“You love it, don’t you?” Seungcheol thumbs across Minghao’s cheek gently, and gets a glare in response. Seungcheol laughs, smoothing the wrinkles between Minghao’s eyebrows with a kiss. “So pretty,” he sighs, and leans down to brush his lips over Minghao’s eyelids, down across his other cheek, the bridge of his nose and finally, finally capturing his full lips. The kiss starts slowly, languid until Seungcheol’s body settles flush against Minghao’s- Seungcheol’s weight settled between his hips. From here Seungcheol can feel the faint vibration through Minghao’s body. 

Minghao moans into the kiss, grasping at Seungcheol’s tie and shirt. His hips rut up against Seungcheol’s clothed belly, leaving a wet streak where his cock brushes the fabric. “Leave your suit on?” There’s a hint of embarrassment in Minghao’s tone at the request. 

Seungcheol glances up at him, eyebrows raised. “Yeah- yeah, I can do that.” He answers breathily. Seungcheol sits back on his heels to take in the image of his boyfriend, draped in white gold and diamonds once again- barely breathing. He turns the vibrating bullet off after another long moment and deliberately, teasingly tugs it out of Minghao by the cord- admiring the way his hole clenches around nothing. 

“Cheol-  _ fuck _ -” Minghao whines, “you’re trying to kill me.”

“Think of it as payback for all those diamonds.” Seungcheol smirks against the skin of Minghao’s neck, rubbing two fingertips over Minghao’s already lube slicked hole. He just barely dips the pads of his fingers in, rocking them against the ring of muscle. Minghao clenches at the feeling, his fingers shooting up to claw into Seungcheol’s shoulders. Slowly, Seungcheol presses two fingers in, curling them up against the warm, tight heat. “Fuck, Minghao, you feel so good.”

“I’m already prepared- can you please just,” Minghao nearly sobs and squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t even have time to process the ‘I know’ that comes from Seungcheol’s lips before he’s leaning down between Minghao’s legs. His tongue darts across Minghao’s perineum and down to his stretched hole where Seungcheol’s two fingers have pressed in up to the second joint. Seungcheol breathes warm, and wet against Minghao’s skin- massaging the soft skin above Minghao’s hole with his tongue. 

“Oh my god-” All of Minghao’s words run together, both Korean and Mandarin, while Seungcheol presses harder against the sensitive skin. Then he slides down and laves his tongue around his fingers- tracing along the spot where his fingers disappear inside of Minghao, pulling another strangled noise from his throat. 

Seungcheol chuckles lowly, sending vibrations through Minghao’s body. “Sensitive.” He accuses gently, teasing. He hums against Minghao’s skin and noses along the junction of his hip and thigh. His fingers press in further then back out slowly. Seungcheol gets lost in just thrusting his fingers- just staring up at Minghao with a lazy smile on his face.

“I know that look,” Minghao’s lips part and his tongue swipes over to wet them, his eyebrows pinched like he’s trying very hard not to focus on Seungcheol’s fingers moving inside of him. “What are you thinking about?” He manages quietly, head lolling on the pillows which are covered in the same soft silk as the sheets.

Seungcheol giggles breathily against Minghao’s thigh, sucking up marks along the skin of his hips while he mulls it over. “You really just want me to tell you how beautiful you are again?” When he looks up at Minghao, Seungcheol’s cheeks dimple in a bright smile. 

Minghao flushes and shakes his head, fingers twitching at Seungcheol’s shoulder like he wants to hit him- maybe he does because Seungcheol has paused with his fingers buried all the way inside of him. “Not unless that’s what you were really thinking about.” He reaches down and takes Seungcheol’s free hand to tangle their fingers together. 

“That’s what I’m always thinking about.” Seungcheol grins, taking their twined hands and pinning Minghao’s hand above his head before leaning in to press a firm kiss against his mouth. When Seungcheol finally pulls away, Minghao is flushed and panting. Seungcheol curls his fingers then, up to stroke insistently over Minghao’s prostate, just to watch his eyes screw shut and his mouth fall open.

Like this, trembling and on the edge of orgasm, Minghao drops the bratiness. His face becomes open, almost soft with a voice like a dream. “I want you to come inside me.”

That sends a flush up the back of Seungcheol’s neck, his eyes wide and reverent on Minghao’s body. He is unable to deny Minghao when he’s like this- near delirious and begging. He removes his fingers, slowly, carefully. “We’re going to ruin these sheets.” He realizes idly as he wipes his hand on them.

Minghao’s smile is loose, inviting. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Seungcheol laughs huskily while he undoes his fly, freeing his cock with a sigh. The release of pressure is a relief, and his fingers moving over the length even more so. He drizzles lube over himself, forehead pressed against Minghao’s shoulder, and gasps as the cold of it. It only takes a moment for the lube to warm up, and for the need to cloud Seungcheol’s brain. 

He sinks into Minghao slowly. Minghao’s body pulls him in like he’s meant to be there, his legs falling open to accommodate him. “Baby,  _ god _ ,” Seungcheol’s voice shakes with the effort required to take it slow, ease himself in until they’re skin to skin. “You feel so good.” His lips press to Minghao’s ear, down the slope of his neck and over the glittering necklace, just wandering aimlessly until Minghao finally  _ whines _ . 

“Seungcheol.” Minghao’s hips roll forward, begging where he’s lost the words for what he wants. Seungcheol understands, pulling back and slowly pressing forward again until he builds up a rhythm, it’s not fast, but the force of his thrusts have Minghao’s back arching- bow string taut. A slew of repeated curses and the word  _ please _ tumble from Minghao’s lips. His fingers curl so tightly in Seungcheol’s shirt that it must be almost painful. 

Not long after, Minghao comes with a jolt and a high moan, painting his belly in strands of white- pearl to go with his diamonds. Seungcheol doesn’t draw it out after that, fucking into Minghao until he trembles with oversensitivity and his body clenches tight around Seungcheol. Eyes closed, he comes, buried deep inside of him, his own fingers tightening bruisingly where he grips Minghao’s hips. 

The fire dies down to smouldering embers while he rocks through the aftershocks and gingerly pulls out before finally letting himself collapse on Minghao’s heaving chest. Lazily, he kisses the little dangling diamonds hanging from the necklace. Diamonds that could never hope to live up to the beauty that is Xu Minghao. Seungcheol runs his hands over Minghao’s body, making him squirm and twitch. “I love you.” He says, mostly because it’s true and it’s the only thing his brain will process currently. Repeating,  _ I love you, I love you, I love you _ . 

Minghao reaches up, running his fingers over Seungcheol’s jaw. “Even if I spent four thousand dollars?” He pouts, voice hoarse from exertion. A smile plays on his lips, his eyes already closing sleepily.

“Even then.” Seungcheol laughs, pushing Minghao’s bangs off of his forehead and kissing the space they once occupied. “Always.”

“Love you too, so much.” Minghao mumbles.

In a few minutes Seungcheol will have to get up and clean them both before they regret it, but for now he lets himself bask in the priceless beauty of the love of his life.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave comments an kudos to feed my soul, i read and appreciate every one of them.
> 
> thank you to dylan (@transgyu) for editing and pushing me to finish something for once.
> 
> if you'd like to keep up with me, my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/armpitsjun)


End file.
